onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 347
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 453 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Franky | rating = 8.5 | rank = 8 }} "Leftover Chivalry! The Traitorous Zombie who Protects Nami" is the 347th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Inuppe, Sanji's zombie, a bizarre cross between a penguin and a bulldog turns against his allies when they try to attack Nami. He claims that he would rather die than attack her, but is blasted into a wall for his insolence by Absalom. Nami barely manages to escape another kidnapping attempt by Absalom, but is chased out of the garden by Lola. Meanwhile Franky and Nico Robin buy some time against the spider-monkey Tararan and the General Zombies by destroying the bridge they are standing on, when suddenly Brook himself falls from the sky. Long Summary Inuppe continues to pummel more animal zombies with his kicks. The dog-penguin zombie gives a speech about how love is a hurricane. He then goes hostile towards Usopp and Chopper. Just then, Lola arrives targeting Nami while Absalom is trying to stop her rampage. The warthog then begins to flirt with the zombie and demands his love trying to kiss Absalom. After a number of missed kisses, Absalom knocks Lola off. The warthog then accuses Nami for stealing her love, but Inuppe breaks Lola's axe. The angry love-crazed zombie then punches the penguin-dog zombie away. Absalom then kidnaps Nami whilst invisible and begins to prepare his wedding ceremony. That is when Usopp and Chopper recognize Absalom as the man who snuck in on Nami's bath. The navigator then blasts Absalom with a Thunder Charge, releasing his grip allowing the three Straw Hats to flee. Just then, Absalom begins to feel love for Nami while Lola gives chase. The animal zombies worry about the punishment Perona will lay on them, while Inuppe begins to feel weak. The Wild Zombies then disobey Absalom's word but are stopped by a loud command from the lion-faced zombie tells them he will not tolerate misconduct. Inuppe then warns no one will hurt Nami, but Absalom launches his right hand at the dog-penguin zombie. The lion-faced zombie then warns the dog-penguin to watch his mouth. As Nami's party continues to run away from Lola, Nami plans to use Usopp and Chopper as shields against the warthog-zombie. However, the two get up unscathed. Lola readies her swords to strike Nami who defends herself with her clima-tact. Usopp and Chopper dive onto the warthog but she still won't give up. Meanwhile, Tararan and the Zombie Generals corner Franky and Robin who learn they were taken via caskets to Moria's chambers. Tararan reveals he used a web to restrain the Thousand Sunny and hiding is useless. As Franky prepares to make a last stand with his Coup de Vent, the bridge is crippled, sending the zombies falling down. Robin uses her Cien Fleurs Wings to fly and catch her friend. Franky latches to the building where Luffy was taken and Robin arrives safely while the cyborg crashes into a wall. Tararan gets up and just then, Brook falls down from the sky and makes a hard landing. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 347